


When the Power Goes Out - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 11th Day Harry's power goes out during a snowstorm, and if he doesn't want to freeze to death, Draco Malfoy might be his only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Power Goes Out - 12 Days of Drarry

“Son of a bitch.” Harry whispered to himself as the light of his house all turned off at once. 

He walked over to one of his lamps, flicking the switch on and off and hoping that this was some kind of mistake.But all he got was the click of the switch in total darkness. He paced back to his kitchen and dug through one of the cabinets to find a disposable lighter. He only had scented candles, but he figured why not experience the smell of peppermint during a blackout?

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew he should’ve gotten a generator, he knew it. But he’d kept putting it off until… well, until now when he really needed one. 

“Fuck.” He pulled out his phone and tried to find anything about a blackout, but all he got was an error message because his wi-fi had been disconnected out along with all the lights.

He plopped down on the couch, thinking about what he needed to do. Ron and Hermione were visiting Ron’s parents out of state. Besides, the roads were covered in ice and it was too far to walk in this weather. Luna? No, that would be too weird, besides, it was Christmas Eve, she was probably busy. Ginny? He couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. After their break up that would too awkward. She was probably at her parents anyway.

In any other case he would’ve just called it a night and gone to bed, but the cold was already seeping through the walls. He ran to his room and threw on the thickest sweater he had, but not even that was enough, and there was no way he’d let coroners find his frozen corpse with twelve sweaters on. There was no way he could survive the night like this, and the snow was coming down heavy so there was no telling when the power would actually come back on. 

He’d need to go somewhere. A motel maybe? But the closest one was on the other side of town. It was way too late for any restaurant to still be open. Then Harry saw something that made him look twice. There, right across the street, was a house with its windows lit up. 

“Of course.” Harry sighed. He threw on his coat, laced up his shoes, and tugged a beanie over his head, muttering curses the entire time. “Of course it’d be him, of course he’d be the only person with power, of fucking course.”

Harry walked out onto his snow covered porch, locking the door behind him. He took one more look down the street; there were other people who still had their Christmas lights on, or the lamps shining through their windows, but he doubted that any of his neighbors would gladly welcome in a stanger on Christmas Eve.

Draco Malfoy was his only option.

As he crossed the deserted street he thought of everything that they had done to one another. Playing baseball with Harry’s cousin and watching as a ball sailed through Draco’s window. Draco’s cat leaving dead birds on Harry’s porch. Harry accidentally bumping into Draco’s car when he tried to parallel park. 

In the two years that Harry had lived here, Draco had become something of a mortal enemy. But tonight, he had the only warm house in the neighborhood. He fully expected to be turned away. Only Draco would be that cruel, but he raised his gloved hand to the door and knocked five times.

Harry saw Draco moving in the house through the thin curtains. He put down a glass of something and walked out of view. When Draco opened the door there was no ‘hello’, no ‘how are you’, just- “Why?” 

“Nice to see you too Draco.” Harry muttered.

“Why are you here?” He looked tired, of course he always looked tired. Pale skin, grey bags under his eyes. It was a running joke between Harry and his friends that Draco was a vampire. 

“It might interest you to know that my power is out.”

Draco leaned against the door frame. “So use your generator.”

“I don’t have one.” Harry said under his breath.

“What was that?” The smile on his face told Harry that Draco knew exactly what he’d said.

“I said I don’t have a generator.”

“So what does that have to do with me?”

“I was wondering if you’d let me stay here until the power came back on.”

“And what on this green planet would make you think I’d let you do that.” Harry wanted to slap the smirk off his face. 

“I was hoping to appeal to your sense of humanity.”

“Well I’d like to apologize for whatever I did to make you think I had any.”

“Can’t you just do this one thing? Come on.” He was shivering, and sure that Draco was just trying to keep him outside for as long as possible at this point.

“And what will you do for me if I let you in?”

“I’ll owe you one, anything you want, please.”

“Why didn’t you ask any of our other neighbors?”

“I didn’t think they’d let me in. I don’t know them that well.”

“For chrissake Potter, you’ve lived here what? Two years? And you don’t know any neighbors besides me?”

“No. I don’t Draco.” Harry slipped his hands into his pockets.

“What about Granger, or Weasley?”

“They’re out of town.”

Draco eyed him. “Okay.” He sighed, “But you’ll owe me.” Draco pushed the door open all the way, letting Harry trail in behind him. “Leave your shoes at the door, you can hang your coat right there.” He pointed at the coat rack hanging on the wall.

“Thank you.” Harry shook off the snow.

“And here I was ready to spend a nice Christmas Eve alone with a bottle of wine.” Harry watched as Draco strolled back into the living room and drop back on his couch. “Well come on.” Draco said when he noticed Harry was just standing there in the archway.

Harry walked slowly over to the couch, taking the opposite side in an attempt to get as far away from Draco as possible. 

“You want some wine?” Draco asked.

“I’m good.”

Draco turned his attention back to the Hallmark movie playing on the T.V. “So why didn’t you get a generator? Didn’t you see all the weather forecasts?”

Harry gave Draco a sharp look. “I think I will take that wine actually.”

Draco was laughing as he stood up and walked through the archway to the kitchen. He came back with an empty glass in one hand, and another unopened bottle in the other. He handed Harry the glass, and poured a generous amount of wine in it. 

“Merry Christmas Potter.” Draco stuck out his glass for a toast.

“Merry Christmas Malfoy.”

The glasses clinked, and Harry took a sip. Whatever it was, it was strong, and had a fruity taste to it. He normally didn’t drink save for nights out with Ron and Hermione, but he had to admit that he liked the way this tasted. 

“So, may I ask why you aren’t out with family on this most wondrous of nights?” Draco brought his glass to his lips.

“I don’t really have any family.”

Draco stopped mid-sip. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Harry chugged the last bit, seeing where this was going. He decided to be preemptive and fill his glass with a second helping.

“Mind if I ask what happened?”

“Yeah, actually.” Harry answered a little more curtly than he’d meant to, already feeling the wine go to his head.

“Sorry.” Draco finished his glass and poured another.

Now it was more awkward than ever, the silence between them. The last thing Harry wanted to do was apologize, but he was talking to a man who’d potentially saved his life.

“Sorry. That was rude.” Harry whispered. He crossed his legs on the couch. “My parents live in England. I wanted to go and visit them, but the snow grounded all the flights.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Same. Except my parents live in New York.”

Harry didn’t bother replying and they both turned their attention back to the movie. “So what is this movie about?”

“‘A Christmas to Remember’. Some girl works too much, and she doesn’t realize she needs love until she meets the right man.” Draco answered.

“Sounds misogynistic.”

“Oh very, but I wanted a Christmas movie and Rudolph wasn’t on.” Draco finished his second glass, or what Harry thought was his second glass. The bottle on the table was already half full by the time Harry got here, and now there was just a tiny bit left at the bottom.

“Is that your favorite?”

“I prefer a Christmas Story, but the marathon hasn’t started yet.”

“Ahh.”

“What yours?”

“My what?” Harry asked.

“Favorite Christmas movie?”

“I like the Peanuts one, I have a tree like that on my dresser.”

“Really? You have a dead tree on your dresser?”

“Yeah, it’s classic.”

“Pssh.”

“Oh shut up, don’t judge my decorating style.”

“I’ll judge what I want to Potter.”

Now Harry knew this had definitely been a mistake. He should’ve just let himself freeze in his home, at least there wouldn’t have been a Draco there. Harry poured himself another glass of wine.

“Please, you didn’t even put out any Christmas lights.”

“For your information, Christmas lights are tacky, and they run up my electricity bill.”

“But it’s Christmas.”

“You’re point being.”

Harry didn’t argue anymore, figuring it wasn’t worth it. He just focused his attention on the movie, which was easier said than done. 

An hour passed, along with two more bottles of wine. The movie had reached it’s climax, and the successful business woman had left her management position to marry the artist. 

“Oh come on Miranda, don’t buy that bullshit!” Harry screamed at the television, his words slurring. He’d definitely had more to drink than Draco.

“You know she can’t hear you right?” Draco laughed.

“I know.” Harry leaned back on the couch. He was officially drunk. He slid closer to Draco, putting his head on the other boys shoulder. “I was wrong about you Draco.”

“How so?” There wasn’t a slur to his voice. He was probably more experienced when it came to wine than Harry.

“I thought you were an asshole. But you’re not. You’re actually nice.” Harry looked at the blond boy. 

“I’m not nice Harry.” Draco finished another glass, and didn’t bother filling another.

“Yes you are. Look at me, look at me.” Harry eyed Draco, staring into his blue eyes. “You are a good person. And you deserve the world!” Harry said, dragging out the end of his sentence. 

“Nice to know alcohol makes you easier to tolerate.”

“Shut up.” Harry was grinning like an idiot.

Draco grabbed Harry’s cheek in his palms and pulled Harry in for a kiss. The wine was the first thing Harry tasted, but behind that there was so much more. Cedar? Could someone’s lips taste like a tree? It didn’t matter, he never wanted to forget that taste.

Draco pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Harry said, pulling him back in. Maybe it was the wine. It was probably the wine, but he really wanted Draco. 

“We don’t have to do this.” Draco said through the kiss.

“I want to.”

Draco took the acceptance and pushed Harry further down onto the couch so that he could rest on top of Harry. He never took his hands off the boy’s soft cheeks, the feeling of just a few days worth of black stubble growing over his light brown skin.

They were supposed to hate one another. Draco still hated him. He was arrogant, selfish, but he didn’t care. He _wanted_ Harry. He nipped at Harry’s bottom lip.

“Who knew it only took two bottles of wine to make me like you.” Draco giggled. 

“I could say the same thing.” Harry rubbed his forehead. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Hmmm. I’d be more than happy to do it again.” Draco smirked. Harry tugged at the hem of Draco’s sweater, pulling him closer. 

From here he could see the sharp angles of the boy, the light dust of freckles over his cheeks, the fullness of his lips, and the point his eyes came to. He kissed him again, tasting the sweet wine. Harry hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Draco’s. 

Harry could feel Draco’s hands running down his stomach, searching for the hem of his shirt. 

“You know, I’ve actually liked you for quite.” Draco said. He slid his hand inside Harry’s shirt, feeling his smooth stomach. 

“Really?”

Draco hummed his reply. He moved down to Harry’s next, nipping at the skin. “Well, I liked the way you look, but when you open your mouth, that’s a different story.

“Shut up. You sure didn’t act like you liked me.”

“Well, I had to keep up appearances, besides, you could be a total jackass sometimes.”

They both laughed. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair; feeling the soft silky locks. He accidentally grabbed a fistful when he felt Draco’s hand on his crotch. “Ahhhhhh.” He moaned. 

“Well, maybe I’ve had a crush on you for a while too.” Harry replied.

“Really?”

Harry nodded.

“Jesus, you’re already hard.” Draco smirked. “Well, we have to do something about that don’t we?” Draco motioned down to the tent in Harry’s jeans. Draco pulled Harry’s legs off the couch and kneeled down on the hardwood floor in between them.

“What do you-” Harry began, but as he watched Draco unbutton and unzip his pants, he got his answer. Harry mewled as he felt Draco’s mouth over his clothed cock. He mouthed at it, like a kiss, like he’d done this before. He licked it before he grabbed at Harry’s waistband and pulled down. His cock popped out, almost hitting Draco’s face; which was painted with a look of pleasant surprise. 

He licked it again, starting at the base and tracing all the way to the head. Harry shuddered when he felt Draco’s tongue make contact. _Jesus_. He thought. He’d given and received plenty of blowjobs in the past, but there was something else about Draco. The way his tongue moved, the way he pumped at the base, the way his cheeks hollowed out as he took every inch of Harry into his sweet mouth. 

Harry knew that he wouldn’t last much longer, especially with Draco looking back at him. Those sharp eyes eating into his soul. 

“Draco.” Harry breathed heavy, uneven breaths. “Draco, I’m going to cum.”

Draco came off Harry’s cock with a _pop_ , still pumping up and down. “Go ahead, I won’t bite.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I like the taste.” He replied, kissing the side of Harry’s cock as he moved back to the head and took Harry back in. Harry hissed as he felt Draco’s tongue swirling, the slightest graze of teeth, the humming that made Harry’s cock vibrate. 

He didn’t last long after that. Harry ran his hands through Draco’s hair, accidentally forcing him down as he came in Draco’s mouth. Draco gagged a little, but tried to relax, taking everything Harry gave up. He liked the taste of Harry’s cum, it was sweet. Sweeter than most.

He milked Harry’s cock, making sure not a trace was left as he swallowed everything he could. “You’re so good Draco.” Harry said exasperated. 

“I’ve been told before.” He moved up Harry’s body, straddling his hips and placed a kiss on his thick lips. Draco pushed for Harry to open his mouth and let Harry taste himself. “How far do you want to go?” Draco asked.

“I want you Draco.”

“Well I hate to tell you Harry, but I don’t bottom.” Draco frowned.

“No, I mean. I want you inside me.” Harry brushed his lips against Draco’s neck, making the blond groan. 

“Well then, ask and ye shall receive.” He grabbed Harry’s shoulder and pushed him back down horizontally on the couch, once again with Draco on top of him. Draco slid Harry’s pants and boxers down further, tossing them away with one fluid motion. 

“You’re so pretty Harry.” Draco came in closer, petting Harry’s curly hair. “I want to make you mine.” He growled.

“Then take me.” He heard Harry whisper.

And Draco did. He slide his fingers down to Harry’s crotch, listening as Harry hissed when Draco slid the first finger in. Harry had played with toys before, but this was different, this was real. Draco twisted his finger inside him, exploring everywhere. Harry was already unwinding under his touch, making Draco imagine how he’d react when it was the real thing. He slid in another finger, and began scissoring at Harry’s hole, making the boy coo loudly. 

“Ohhh, Draco.” Harry was pushing down on Draco’s fingers, begging for more. He yelped when Draco took out his fingers, his heart racing, his face flushed, mind on fire with pleasure. Then he saw Draco taking off his pants, tossing them away like Harry’s. 

“This might hurt.”

“I know Draco, I’ve done this before.”

“You have?”

“Well, not with an actual person.”

“Just toys?”

“Yeah.”

“So I’m your first.”

Harry nodded.

“Excellent.” The evil smirk on Draco’s face worried Harry, but all was lost when he felt the head of Draco’s cock push into him. He let out a soft groan as he felt Draco sliding in. He was thicker than he’d imagined. 

“You like that Potter?”

“Yes.” Harry mewled. 

“You like my cock?” Draco fell closer to Harry’s face, keeping just inches away. “You like feeling my cock inside you?”

“Oh God yes!” Draco began thrusting. Sharp, slow, calculated thrusts, making sure to reach deep inside Harry. 

It burned, Harry had to admit, but in a good way if that was possible. Feeling his hole being stretched by Draco’s cock, a feeling that no toy would ever be able to give him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Draco said as he increased his pace. He began pulling out, leaving his head in and thrusting back in quickly, making Harry howl. “Godammit you feel so good.” He was going quicker, and quicker. 

Draco wrapped his hands around Harry’s head, taking in fistfuls of his hair, and letting Harry wrap his legs around Draco’s waist, keeping him inside. Their tongues tangled with one another, fighting as Harry kept whining through the thrusts. It didn’t take Draco long to decide he loved those sounds. The sound of Harry coming undone just from his cock. 

“Hard again already Potter?” Draco asked when he felt Harry’s erection rubbing against his stomach.

Harry didn’t answer, too burnt out to bother. Draco pushed further into Harry than he’d ever been before, hitting Harry’s prostate. The boy’s vision began blurring from the over stimulation. Draco drank up the moans Harry was letting out. He thrust one more time, hitting his prostate again. 

Again and again Draco thrust, hitting Harry’s prostate over and over. Making the boy’s brain melt into an absolute pile of nothing as he came again from the thrusts, shooting all over Draco’s sweater. 

“Tsk, tsk, Harry. You’ve made a mess.” There was that evil smirk again; but this time, Harry knew what was coming. 

Draco began pounding relentlessly into Harry, never stopping, and never slowing. Hitting his prostate every time. Harry was sure he’d cum a third time, but when Draco’s breaths became more rugged, he knew he was close.

“I’m going to cum in you Harry.”

“Do it Draco, cum inside me.”

“I’m going to… I’m gonna-” He thrust a handful of times before he stopped. “Harry!” He screamed as he came deep inside Harry. He collapsed on top of Harry, the both of them sweaty messes, not caring about Harry’s cum on their stomachs.

“Oh wow. That was different.” Harry said, taking deep breaths.

“Yeah.Different...” Draco replied, resting his head on Harry’s chest. 

“I guess this is one way to spend Christmas.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh yeah.” Draco looked at the clock. It was just past midnight. “I guess it is Christmas. Merry Christmas Harry.” He gave Harry one more peck on the lips.

“Merry Christmas Draco.”

‘What do you say we move to the bedroom for round two?”

Harry smiled. “Why not?”


End file.
